Nowadays, with the popularization of high definition (HD) broadcasting and the development of broadcasting technologies, there have been proposed various techniques for outputting an image inputted to a display unit. One such input image output technique is an overscan technique.
When a video signal inputted to the display unit is outputted to one screen, black stripes or noise resulting from abnormality of scan lines may appear at the edges of the screen. In order to remove such noise, etc., the overscan technique is used, which enlarges input data beyond the screen, cuts the edges of the enlarged data and outputs the resulting data to the screen.
However, such a conventional display unit is disadvantageous in that it overscans an input image unconditionally. As a result, even though not desired by the user, the conventional display unit cuts a certain portion of the input image and provides the resulting image to the user. Consequently, the conventional display unit outputs an image not desired by the user.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problem with the conventional display unit, when data from an external device for which an overscan operation is not desired by the user is inputted, there is a need to output the inputted data without overscanning it.